Lebensretter
by Pinguinchen77
Summary: "Du bist kein Feind.. Du bist ein Mensch, der Hilfe brauchte.."
1. Chapter 1

Seid nett zu mir, es ist meine allererste Fanfiction überhaupt :-) Schön, dass ihr hierher gefunden habt. Ich habe Band of Brothers vor einigen Jahren zum ersten mal gesehen und mich hat die Geschichte sehr bewegt. Angelehnt an die Fernsehserie kam mir da so ein anderer Handlungsstrang in den Sinn. Was wäre wenn..?

Mitte Januar 1945,spätabends:

„Fräulein Lotte, das können sie wirklich nicht machen. Sie werden nur zwischen die Frontlinie geraten oder den Amerikanern in die Hände fallen! " donnerte Gustav, der Stallmeister. „Und ob ich es kann!" fauchte Lotte zurück, riss ihm die Zügel ihres geliebten Araberhengstes Wotan aus den Händen und zog ihn hinter sich her, auf den Hof, dann schmiss sie die Stalltür mit lautem Knall hinter sich zu.Überrascht von soviel Kratzbürstigkeit und Wiederstand blieb Gustav stumm.

Auf dem Hof blieb sie stehen und sah hinauf zu den Fenstern des Gutshauses. Ihr geliebter Lindenhof... Alles Fenster waren wie verordnet verdunkelt, nur hinter ein paar Fenstern ließ sich ein Lichtschimmer erahnen. Das Zimmer ihrer Mutter, die mit einer schweren Lungenentzündung im Bett lag. In der Küche saßen sicher die Mamsell und Christine und überlegte was sie in den nächsten Tagen kochen könnte. In Kriegszeiten waren sie Meisterinnen der Improvisation geworden aus dem wenigen was es gab immer ein Festmahl zu zaubern. Es gab kaum noch Zucker, Tee, Kaffee- es war gut das sie auf dem Land lebten – so gab es noch vieles was es in der Stadt schon gar nicht mehr zu bekommen war. Honig, Marmelade, Milch, Brot, Fleisch, Mehl. Alles konnten sie noch selbst produzieren..

„Ach beschissener Krieg"dachte Lotte "draußen auf dem Land geht es uns noch einigermaßen gut, kaum Bombenangriffe, lediglich ab und zu Angriffe von Stukas, nur die Nahrungsmittelknappheit und diese Menge von Flüchtlingen. Es sind alle jungen Männer eingezogen worden, es gibt so viele Familien hier im Dorf, die jemanden zu beklagen haben. Wir kommen aus dem Trauern gar nicht mehr heraus.." schoss es ihr zornig durch den Kopf.

Während Lotte sich die blonden Locken mit einem Tuch zusammenband und unter einer wollenen Mütze versteckte überlegte sie wie sie ins Dorf gelangen könnte, denn das Dorf war noch von einer deutschen Panzerbatallion besetzt, die den vorrückenden Amerikanern noch erbitterten Widerstand leisteten und die Straßen zum Dorf blockierten. Zorn überkam sie und Unverständnis. "Es war bald vorbei, die Alliierten waren dabei Europa zu überrennen,Frankreich hatten sie schon eingenommen und die Dummköpfe dieses Bataillon leisteten immer noch Widerstand..Ich gebe der ganzen Sache maximal nur noch ein paar Monate"dachte sie verärgert „Im Frühling ist es vorbei"

Und sie musste ins Dorf hinein, denn sie wusste vom Apotheker das er Penicillin hatte und das brauchte ihre Mutter dringend. Das Wetter spielte zum Glück auch noch mit. Der Schnee war vor drei Tagen geschmolzen, aber es kündigte sich erneut welcher an – denn es war klirrend kalt und die Wolken waren heute den ganzen Tag schwer und grau gewesen.Während sie die Gurte an Wotans Zaumzeug nachzog sagte Lotte leise „Na los Wotan, Mama braucht uns..." Ein leises Schnauben war für sie, als würde er sie verstehen. Sie schwang sich hinauf, nahm die Zügel auf und im Schritt ritt sie dann die Allee hinunter zum Tor "Um Himmels willen – ist das eine Kälte... Ich muss in Bewegung bleiben, sonst erfriere ich"dachte Sie bei sich.. Gegen die Eiseskälte hatte sie sich mit einer doppelten Lage Kleidung, dicken Schnürstiefeln, zwei Paar Socken, dicker Unterwäsche, einer dicken Stoffhose, einem Hemd, dickem Wollpullover, Schal, einem dicken, dunkelblaue Marinekurzmantel, einer Wollmütze und Handschuhen gewappnet – ihr Vater wollte ihr eigentlich noch zum Schutz einen Stahlhelm angedeihen lassen, aber den hatte sie abgelehnt, ihre dunklen Sachen waren ihr Schutz genug..

Wie komme ich jetzt ins Dorf ohne den Soldaten in die Arme zu laufen?

Lotte entschied sich – sie wollte links die Straße hinauf, in die Wälder, dort ein ganzes Stück gerade aus, einen großen Bogen machen und sich dann parallel zum am Fluss hinunter praktisch von der Waldseite ins Dorf hineinschleichen. Als sie am Tor angekommen war hörte sie die Turmuhr des Gutes schlagen. Halb elf.. Sie lenkte Wotan die Straße hinauf. Es war ziemlich düster, nur der Vollmond beleuchtete ihr den Weg. Aber Lotte war erstaunlicherweise sehr ruhig, die Nacht, der Wald und die Geräusche waren ihr als Landkind vertraut.Während sie sich durch den Wald kämpfte dachte sie nach uns sah ihre Familie vor sich:

Ihren Vater, 54 Jahre jung, Graf Arnd vom Löwenstein, er ist Arzt und war bis zur Machtergreifung der Nazis Professor für Chirurgie an der Universität in Heidelberg, aber da er ihnen zu regimekritisch war haben sie ihn entlassen. Die Leitung des Lindenhofs hat er sich jetzt zur Herzensaufgabe gemacht , züchtet Pferde, sorgt für die Versorgung des Gutes und tat Gutes wo er nur konnte. Sie ahnte, das ihr Vater etwas mit der französischen Résistance zu tun hatte, denn er war häufig abends oder nachts nicht zu Hause. Sie nahm an, das er Widerständler medizinisch versorgte, aber sie konnte es nicht beweisen und hütete sich zu fragen, denn je weniger Leute von so etwas wissen umso besser.

Ihre Mutter, 52 Jahre, Gräfin Dorothea. Die Herrin des Hauses, über Küche und Keller und ihrem Vater eine treue Gefährtin. Mama war Halbfranzösin, ihre Mutter, Lottes Großmutter war eine waschechte Französin, ihr Großvater Deutscher, sie lebten nur 30 km von hier, auf einem Chateau im Elsass und betrieben dort Landwirtschaft und Weinanbau.

Ihren ältesten Bruder Christoph, er zählt 29 Lenze und ist Arzt, ein Chirurg wie Vater, erarbeitet in einem Lazarett in Worms..

Johannes, der zweitälteste, er ist Ingineur und arbeitet in Hamburg bei Bloom&amp;Voss.

Thomas, der dritte, 27, er stand im diplomatischen Dienst der deutschen Regierung, aber als Hitler an die Macht kam und es sich ein Krieg abzeichnete tauchte er unter, er kam aus New York nicht mehr zurück und sie hatte seit Beginn des Krieges nichts mehr von ihm gehört...

Martha, ihre ältere Schwester und beste Freundin. Sie ist Krankenschwester und arbeitet in Frankreich in einem Lazarett..

Und dann ist sie selbst, Lotte, das Küken in der Familie... 22 Jahre jung, mit 18 Jahren hatte sie ihr Abitur trotz Krieg absolvieren können, hatte dann ihr Arbeitsjahr bei einem Onkel auf einem Gut in Österreich absolviert und wurde dann zu Hause gebraucht.. Sie wollte eigentlich Medizin studieren um in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters zu treten, aber sie bekam leider keine Zulassung an den Universitäten. Da es doch viel Arbeit war die Landwirtschaft und das Gut am Laufen zu halten wurden Sie auch noch unterstützt.. Es gab noch:

Die Mamsel, der gute Geist über Haus und Hof..

Christine, die Köchin

Johann, der Butler und Kammerdiener ihres Vaters, er war zu alt um eingezogen zu werden

Eva und Liese, die Küchenmädchen

Anna, das Stubenmädchen

Hans und Martin, die Haus und Stallburschen – ihr Vater hat es irgendwie geschafft sie vor einer Einberufung zu bewahren.

Gustav, der Stallmeister und Verwalter, er war vor zwei Jahren als Flüchtling aus dem Norden gekommen. Ihr Überleben sicherten ein dutzend Rindviecher,ein dutzende Schweine, etwa 30 Hühner, mehrere Getreidefelder, ein paar Bienenstöcke und ein großer Garten.

Nach eineinhalb Stunden hatte Lotte es geschafft, sie hatte sich durchs unwegsame Gelände im Wald gekämpft, war dann zu Fuß ins Dorf hineingeschlichen, hatte wie ein Hase Haken geschlagen um den deutschen Patrouillen auszuweichen, bei Apothekers bekam sie neben dem Penicillin auch noch einen Schluck Tee zum Auftauen und jetzt huschte sie den Waldweg hinauf, sie sah Wotans Umrissen schon an der Kreuzung, wo sie ihn angebunden hatte. Sie rief leise seinen Namen: "Wotan..." und hörte sein Schnauben. Gerade als Lotte sich hinauf schwingen wollte ertönte irgendwo aus dem Gebüsch neben ihr ein erbärmliches, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen. Wotan machte ein Satz zur Seite und Lotte konnte den Sturz auf den Hintern gerade noch verhindern. Sie redetet beruhigend auf Wotan ein, es war aber wie eine Selbsthypnose- sie redete sich selbst Mut zu. Als erneut ein Stöhnen ertönte, schallte sie sich eine Närrin. Außerdem siegte so langsam ihre Neugierde. Sie band ihn erneut am Kreuzungspfosten an, nahm eine Taschenlampe aus ihrer Umhängetasche und leuchtete neben sich ins Gebüsch hinein. Sie zertrat ein Äste, schob ein paar Zweige beiseite und im Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe erschienen ein paar braune Lederstiefel. Oh mein Gott, ein amerikanischen Fallschirmjäger. Wie zur Hölle kam der hier her? Er muss hier zurückgelassen worden sein - denn vor kurzem ist das Gebiet von den Deutschen noch heftig beschossen worden - zersplitterte Bäume ragen wie große, bleiche Zahnstocher in den Himmel. Sie löschte reflexartig die Lampe, dann wandte sie sich ab, ging ein paar Schritte in Wotans Richtung. Er war ein Feind, sie sollte ihn hier liegen lassen. Aber Lotte konnte sich nicht überwinden aufzusteigen und davon zu reiten." Ach verdammt, er ist vor allem auch ein Mensch der Hilfe braucht"Zu Humanität und Nächstenliebe erzogen beschloss sie ihm zu helfen.

Sie nahm erneut die Taschenlampe und stieg ins Gebüsch, musterte ihn und ging neben ihm in die Knie. Groß, schlank, sehr muskulös, in olivgrüner Kampfuniform, im Bereich der Schulter ein großer Blutfleck, das Gesicht blass und glühend vor Fieber, er schien tief bewusstlos zu sein. Aber seine Hände und Beine – sie waren eiskalt. Weizenblonde, kurze Haare "er erinnert mich an Thomas" dachte Lotte zart. Ihr Bruder, der seit fast fünf Jahren wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war. Sie musste für einen kleinen Moment drüber nachdenken, wie sie ihn auf englisch anreden sollte, dann rüttelte sie ihn: „Hey, wake up.."Aber dafür erntete sie nur ein erneutes Aufstöhnen und ein Flattern der Lieder"Um Himmels willen, das wird so nicht funktionieren. So bekomme ich Ihn nie wieder zu Bewusstsein...Und er muss dringend hier weg.." Lotte atmete tief durch, denn sie wusste nicht wie er reagieren würde, dann nahm sie ihn am Kragen und gab ihm eine Backpfeife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

„Na komm schon Wotan, wir sind ja gleich da. Ich sehe ja schon deinen Stall und dann gibt es eine ordentliche Portion Hafer und Heu" Lotte redete beständig auf Wotan ein, während sie ihn am Zügel hinter sich her zog, den bewusstlosen Amerikaner wie ein nasser Sack auf seinem Rücken- während sie die Allee zum Gutshaus hinaufschlich. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen - sie musste sich förmlich dazu zwingen- so erschöpft war sie. Und ihr Rücken schmerzte bei jedem Schritt- wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich verhoben.

Als sie vor dem Haus ankam band sie Wotan am Geländer fest, ging die Treppe mit festem Schritt hinauf und betätigte den Türklopfer. Sie hörte Max, die Dogge ihres Vaters anschlagen, dann öffnete sich die Tür .Johann der Butler, stand in der Tür. Er musste die ganzen letzten Stunden an der Tür gewacht haben. „ Fräulein Charlotte- schön das sie wohlbehalten wieder da sind." Da hörte sie ein Poltern hinter ihm, jemand rannte die Treppen hinunter und dann „Lotte- mein Kleine" Ihr Vater und Christoph, ihr ältester Bruder erschienen hinter ihm. Sie wurde umarmt und sank erschöpft in die Arme ihres Vaters, der Geruch von Pfeifentabak umfing sie, die Wolle seines Troyers kratze über ihre Wange.„Wie schön, du bist wieder bin so stolz auf dich. Aber es hat doch länger gedauert ..." Sie merkte, wie ihr Vater stutzte und löste sich aus seinem Arm. Er sah sie an, blickte zu Wotan, dann wieder zu Lotte.

Sie sagte müde: „Das ist der Grund, warum ich länger gebraucht habe. Ein amerikanischer Fallschirmjäger, ich bin praktisch über ihn gestolpert. Er ist tief bewusstlos, glüht vor Fieber, ist aber gleichzeitig eiskalt, hat eine Schusswunde im Bereich der Schulter- aber er atmet noch und hat einen kräftigen Puls. Kannst du ihn helfen?" „Lotte, ich..." Flehend fiel sie ihm ins Wort: „Bitte! Ich weiß, das könnte einen Riesenärger geben, aber er ist vor allem ein Mensch der Hilfe braucht"

Er sah seine erschöpfte Jüngste einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann huschte ein grimmiger Ausdruck über sein Gesicht „und er ist ein Kämpfer gegen den Nationalsozialismus, den muss man einfach wieder gesund pflegen.." grummelte er leise,so das Lotte ihn nur verstand, dann gab er energische Anweisungen: "Christoph, bring deine Schwester ins Bett, sie ist ja vollkommen erschö kommst du bitte zu mir, ich werde bei der Behandlung unseres Gastes Hilfe brauchen. Johann, sie helfen mir bitte ihn nach oben zu bringen." Ihr Vater gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, Lotte sagte leise: „Soll ich dir helfen?" „Du hilfst mir am meisten wenn du jetzt schlafen gehst" Ihr Bruder nahm sie am Arm und schob sie ins Haus, wie eine Marionette vor sich her. Durch die Halle, die Treppe hinauf, durch den spärlich erleuchteten Flur...

In ihrem Zimmer empfing sie wohlige Wärme. Ihr Bruder drückte sie aufs Bett, begann ihr die Stiefel aufzuknöpfen, Lotte fragte leise: „Wie geht es Mama?" „Sie hat immer noch Fieber, aber es wird ihr mit dem Penicillin bald besser gehen" „Was machst du eigentlich hier?" „Ich habe 48 Stunden frei bekommen um nach Mama zu sehen" „Christoph.." „Ja?" „Ich glaube ich habe mir den Rücken verrenkt als ich den Soldaten aufs Pferd gewuchtet habe" „Okay, ich kümmere mich gleich geh und zieh dich um" Er schob sie hinter den Paravant, der in ihrem Zimmer stand und schmiss ihr den Pyjama hinter her. Müde, fast schon im Halbschlaf schmiss sie ihre Stiefel in die Ecke, zog sich die Klamotten aus und schlüpfte in ihren Pyjama... Als sie hinter dem Paravant hervorkam stand ihr Bruder noch mitten im Raum, drückte sie dann auf ihr Bett , das mitten im Raum stand und sagte bestimmt:"Setz dich, einmal die Nase aufs Knie, ich muss schauen wo du dir den Rücken verrenkt hast." Lotte beugte sich vor, bemerkte wie ihr Bruder ihr den Pyjama hochzog und seine Finger tasteten rasch ihre Wirbelsäule ab. Als er genau zwischen den Schulterblättern einen bestimmten Punkt traf, schoß ein dumpfer Schmerz durch ihren Rücken. „Aua, das war er" „Setz dich gerade hin. Jetzt die Hände hinter den Kopf. Locker lassen. Ich werde dich einmal umarmen" Er umfasste sie von hinten, unter den Arm, zog sie einmal kräftig in die Höhe und Lotte bemerkte, wie es in ihrem Rücken knackte. Besorgt fragte er:„Ist es jetzt besser?" „Ja, danke" „Los, dann ab unter die Decke..."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Sie nieste, da ein Sonnenstrahl sie in der Nase kitzelte, dann schlug Lotte die Augen auf. Sie lag in ihrem Bett, zugedeckt bis zur Nasenspitze. Einen kleinen Moment ordnete sie ihre Gedanken, dann fiel es ihr wieder ein was passiert war. Ihre kranke Mutter, der Amerikaner. Lotte wollte dringend herausfinden, wie es Ihnen ergeht.

Sie sprang aus dem Bett, ging ins nebenan liegende Badezimmer. Als sie vor dem Waschtisch stand drehte sie sich hin und her und dachte: „Wunderbar, meinem Rücken scheint es wieder gut zu gehen. Christoph kann wirklich zaubern"

Sie wusch sich gründlich, Lavendelduft umfing sie, dann entschied sie sich für Strümpfe, einen braunen Tweedrock, eine weiße Bluse, braune Schuhe, bürstete sich hastig die blonden Locken und band Sie dann zu einem Zopf zusammen.

Lotte verließ ihr Zimmer, rannte den Gang hinunter, die Treppe hinab in die Küche...

„Guten Morgen Mamsel! Guten Morgen Christine!" Die Mamsel saß mit der Köchin am Tisch, sie grübelte über ihrem das Küchenmädchen war dabei Gläser zu polieren. Als Lotte die Küche betrat sahen die Mamsel und die Köchin auf, sie lächelten beide und die Mamsel sagte:"Guten Morgen Lotte. Na, ausgeschlafen?"

Lotte wunderte sich – keine Schelte von der Mamsel?

Fröhlich antwortete sie: „Ja, ich fühle mich herrlich. Das Frühstück ist zwar längst vorbei, aber bekomme ich noch etwas zu essen?" Die Köchin lächelte Lotte an:"Aber natürlich. Ich habe ihnen etwas zurückgestellt" Sie stand auf, ging in den Nebenraum und kam mit einem Tablett wieder. Lotte setze sich an den Tisch. Ein Glas Milch, ein Stück Hefezopf mit Honig, und sogar ganz dünn mit Butter bestrichen.Während sie aß, fragte Lotte ungeduldig: "Wie geht es denn Mama? Und unserem Gast? Wo ist denn der Rest?"

Die Mamsel tadelte sie" Lotte, schon erwachsen und immer noch ungestüm wie ein junges Fohlen. Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund"aber dann lachte sie " was ich mitbekommen habe: Deine Mama schläft noch, ihr geht es besser, das Fieber ist gesunken. dein Papa ist bei den Pferden, Christoph hält noch Wache bei unserem Gast, er hat die Operation gut überstanden. Johann ist oben und fegt glaube ich die Treppe, Anna macht die Zimmer, Eva und Liese schälen eine Ladung späte Äpfel, denn wir kochen später noch ein und Hans und Martin hacken Holz.Würdest du gleich nach oben gehen und unserem unbekannten Gast etwas zum essen bringen?" „Mach ich..." Lotte sprang auf, nahm das vorbereitete Tablett und wollte hinaus eilen aber die Mamsel hielt sie am Ärmel fest und schimpfte sie: „Zur Krankenpflege trägt man eine Schürze.. Also marsch .." Lotte stellte das Tablett ab, nahm sich die weiße Schürze , die ihr die Mamsel gab und band sie sich um, dann ging sie hinauf. Gerade als sie den ersten Stock erreicht hatte kam ihr Christoph entgegen Er lächelte müde;"Hallo Schwesterherz" „Guten Morgen wie geht es unseren Kranken?" „Mama schläft wieder, ihr geht es aber besser. Das Fieber ist endlich gesunken." „Und der Amerikaner?Wo habt ihr ihn übrigens einquartiert?" „Das letzte Zimmer hinten haben ihm heute Nacht noch die Kugel aus der Schulter geholt und ihm von dem Penicillin was abgegeben. Er fiebert noch ein wenig, ist aber inzwischen schon wieder bei Bewusstsein gewesen" „Hat er noch andere Verletzungen außer der Schulter?" „Er hat sich noch ein paar Rippen gebrochen, aber sonst konnte ich nichts feststellen. Ach ja und er wird eventuell von dem langen Liegen da draußen im Graben eine Lungenentzündung geholt haben, aber ich rechne bei dieser Bärenkonstitution eher nur mit einem einfachen Schnupfen " „Kennst du seinen Namen?" „Nein, er hat in meiner Gegenwart leider die Zähne nicht auseinander bekommen." Christoph sah das Tablett an und lächelte schelmisch:" Setz deinen Charme ein. Vielleicht bekommst du ihn auch dazu etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Er könnte es brauchen" „Und wo gehst du jetzt hin?" „ Ich habe bis jetzt bei ihm Wache gehalten und brauche ein wenig Schlaf" gähnte er herzhaft, dann gab er Lotte einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging beschwingt die Treppe hinunter. Lotte bog um die Ecke, ging den Flur entlang, beim letzten Zimmer öffnete sie vorsichtig die Tür.

Sonnenlicht fiel durch das große Fenster ins Zimmer- das Zimmer mit dem Blick zum Garten hinaus. Das Bett mitten im Zimmer, der Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster, ein großer Kleiderschrank, eine Kommode, das Zimmer war gut durch gewärmt durch den dunkelblauen Kachelofen.

Der Amerikaner, er lag da, mit geschlossenen Augen, freiem Oberkörper, ein dicker Verband um Schulter und Rippen, die Decke bis zur Brust hochgezogen.. Die Augen geschlossen, er sah wesentlich friedlicher aus als gestern, aber auf seinem Gesicht glänzte der Schweiß. Lotte trat näher heran, stellte das Tablett ab und nahm aus der Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser einen Lappen, setze sich dann zu ihm ans Bett und wusch ihm vorsichtig über das Gesicht. Seine Lieder flatterten und dann schlug er die Augen auf „Himmelblaue Augen.. Ich habe noch nie jemanden mit so blauen Augen gesehen" kam es ihr in den Sinn. Lotte sagte leise:"Hello" Er reagierte nicht,aber wie er sie ansah merkte sie, das er sie verstand. Sie setze sich auf die Bettkante und stelle sich ihm auf englisch vor„Mein Name ist Charlotte, aber alle Leute nenne mich Lotte..Was ist dein Name?" Er sah sie nur an. Lotte improvisierte einen Scherz um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken:„Okay, wenn du mir nicht sagen willst wie du heißt muss ich dir wohl einen Namen heißt der typische Amerikaner? John? Peter? Bob?Ich werde dich John nennen" Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und sagt leise:

"Lt Lynn Compton – aber alle nennen mich Buck."Lotte lachte:"Buck, wie der Dollar?" „Ja, genau.."„Von welcher Einheit bist du?" „Die Fallschirmjäger.." „Wie geht es dir? Hast du Schmerzen?" „Die sind zu ertragen.. Ich fühle mich bloß, als wäre ich unter einen Panzer gekommen." Lotte legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen" „Du hast immer noch Fieber" Er sah er sie an: " Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" „Oh sicher.." „Wo bin ich?" „Du bist auf Gut Lindenhof- 5 Kilometer von Landau in der Pfalz entfernt.. Etwa zwei Kilometer von hier müsst ihr mit dem Panzerbatallion, die hier im Dorf stationiert sind im Clinch gelegen haben haben.. Wir sind in Spuckweite von der französischen Grenze entfernt.. Die nächste große Stadt drüben heisst Hagenaue.. Nach Heidelberg sind es etwa 50 km, nach Worms etwa 70 km.." „Wer hat mich hierher gebracht und mich dann behandelt?" „Hierher gebracht habe ich dich –ich bin bedauerlicherweise über dich gestolpert und versorgt haben dich mein Vater und mein Bruder. Sind beides gute Ärzte"

Und auf einmal war es, als fiel es ihm wieder ein, das sie auf gegenüberliegenden Seiten standen, als hätte jemand einen Fensterladen zugemacht und sie sah nur noch den Soldaten vor sich. So sagte Buck grimmig:„Und wieso hast du mich nicht liegen gelassen? Wäre mir lieber gewesen" Lotte sprang auf, stemme die Hände in die Hüften und schimpfe:"Jetzt schlägt´s dreizehn! Es wäre dir lieber gewesen da draußen im Graben zu sterben?" „Ja, ich wäre lieber da draußen verreckt als euch Nazis in die Hände zu fallen" schrie er sie an und richtete sich auf, dann ließ er sich erschöpft und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück ins Kissen fallen.

Lotte atmete tief durch und spottete: "Ich habe dich eigentlich für intelligent gehalten. Aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt " dann las sie ihm die Leviten"Die Nazis hätten dich da draußen verrecken lassen oder hätten dich gleich erschossen. Ich habe mir dagegen die Mühe gemacht dich in der Eiseskälte bewusstlos hierher zu schleifen.. Du bist daran schuld bist das ich mir den Rücken verrenkt habe... und ich habe meinen Vater angefleht...Ja angefleht dich zu versorgen... Ich hoffe du weißt, was das für ein gottverdammtes Risiko ist, was ich für dich eingegangen bin.. Wenn die Gestapo das spitz kriegt dann sind wir alle hier nämlich geliefert, dann verlieren wir hier alles..." und dann brüllte sie aus vollem Halse zurück:" Also untersteh dich mich eine verdammte Nationalsozialistin zu nennen!" Sie schmiss voller Wut den Lappen in die Schüssel mit Wasser und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, da ertönte ein leises:"Es tut mir leid Charlotte. Bitte..." hinter ihr.

Lotte hielt inne und drehte sich um. Buck lag im Kissen, er war kreideweiß und sie sah wie ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen " Bitte bleib hier.. Ich dachte ich sterbe da in diesem verdammten Graben,ich habe mit meinem Leben eigentlich schon abgeschlossen und dann wachte ich lebendig in einem warmen Zimmer auf und an meinem Bett sitzt meine Lebensretterin, eine Deutsche, die es gut mit mir meint...Du.." er wischt sich über die Augen und lacht verzweifelt auf"Du bringst mein gottverdammtes Weltbild durcheinander. Ich dachte alle Deutschen denen ich begegne sind Nazis und böse und .. und nun..kommst du... und deine Familie...und rettest mir das Leben..." dann sah er sie fragend an:" Wieso hast du mich hierher gebracht?Wieso riskierst du dein Leben für mich? Einen Feind? " Lotte setzte sich erneut an Bucks Bett und sah in lange an, dann sagte sie leise:" Du bist kein Feind... Du bist ein Mensch und du hast Hilfe gebraucht und die konnte ich, beziehungsweise mein Vater dir geben. Es ist wenigstens etwas, was wir in diesem gottverdammten Krieg tun konnten" Sie sah Tränen über sein Gesicht rinnen, dieses Bild brannte sich tief in ihr Herz. „Danke" sagte Buck und legte seine Hand auf ihre.

Sie lächelte ihn an:"Gerne...Aber jetzt erzähl mir mal, wie bist du in diesen Graben geraten? " „Am..was für ein Tag haben wir heute eigentlich?" „Donnerstag" „Dienstag Nacht haben die Deutschen den Spähtrupp, den ich führen sollte angegriffen. Wir sind unter schweres Feuer geraten, wahrscheinlich Artillerie und Maschinengewehre.. Ich bin getroffen worden und sicher gab es für meine Kameraden keine Möglichkeit mehr mich zu bergen, denn erinnern kann ich mich an nichts mehr bis ich hier in diesem Bett wach geworden bin. Und was hast du mitten in der Nacht im Wald zu suchen gehabt, so mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld? "

„Ich war auf dem Weg runter ins Dorf, musste aber einen Umweg machen weil ich sonst dem Panzerbataillon, was vor dem Dorf sitzt, direkt in die Arme gelaufen wäre. Das sind wahrscheinlich auch die Jungs, die euch beschossen haben. Ich musste zum Apotheker, denn der hatte Penicillin was meine Mama dringend brauchte. Sie hat eine schwere Pneumonie. Ich bin also zu Pferd bis nah ans Dorf heran gekommen und dann zu Fuß weiter. Ich bin hier aufgewachsen, deswegen kannte ich noch so ein paar Schleichwege. Gerade als ich wieder im Wald war und aufsitzen wollte habe ich dein Stöhnen gehört und bin praktisch über dich gestolpert. Du warst tief bewusstlos und alles schütteln und anschreien hat nichts gebracht.. Also habe ich dir kurzerhand eine Ohrfeige verpasst, worauf du ein wenig reagiert hast. Ich dachte nie, das ich die Kraft hätte so einen Kerl wie dich wieder auf die Füße und aufs Pferd zu kriegen. Ich bin dann selber zu Fuß gegangen und so gegen drei Uhr in der Frühe hier angekommen"

„Und warum hast du mich nicht einfach liegen gelassen?" „Ich dachte einen Moment daran dich einfach liegen zu lassen, aber du" Lotte suchte nach Worten" Du erinnerst mich an meinen großen Bruder Thomas. Er war Diplomat in New York und als sich abzeichnete das es Krieg gab ist er einfach untergetaucht, wir habe keine Ahnung wo er abgeblieben ist- seit fünf Jahren haben wir keine Nachricht mehr von ihm bekommen" Lotte wischte sich über die Augen um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu verdrängen, dann sprach sie weiter" Nun..Außerdem darf ich meinen Papa zitieren: Einen Kämpfer gegen den Nationalsozialismus muss man einfach wieder gesund pflegen.."

Eine Weile lang sprachen Sie gar nichts, nur das Ticken der Uhr auf der Kommode war zu hören. Dann sprach Lotte leise weiter: „Außerdem verabscheue ich die Nazis. Das so viele Leute, diesem ..." sie wollte „Ungeheuer" sagen, verkniff es sich aber noch "diesem Mann folgen . Schau dir doch an in was für ein Unglück er unser Land und den Rest der Welt gestürzt hat. Mein Vater war Professor für Chirurgie in Heidelberg und er ist ein Mensch, der sich immer sehr kritisch den Nazis gegenüber geäußert hat. Daraufhin verlor er seine Stelle und nun ein paar einflussreichen Freunden hat er es zu verdanken, das er nicht ins Gefängnis gewandert ist oder sonst irgendwie ausgeschaltet wurde. Das er entlassen wurde, damit haben Sie ihn wirklich getroffen, den er hat die Universität und die Lehre wirklich geliebt. Ich habe ihn noch nie weinen gesehen, aber an dem Tag als er sein Büro geräumt hat habe ich ihn Abends in der Bibliothek überrascht, wie er geweint hat." „Wie lange ist das denn her?" „Das war kurz nachdem Hitler an die Macht kam. Seitdem widmet er sich dem Gut und der Landwirtschaft. Außerdem tut er viel Gutes, da wo er gebraucht er unterrichtet mich, denn ich wollte gerne Medizin studieren, aber ich werde an der Universität nicht zugelassen." „Wegen ihm?"„Nein.. ja auch.. Aber ich weigere mich bis heute in die NS-Frauenschaft einzutreten und Mutter werden. Aber dazu bräuchte ich erst einmal einen passenden Ehemann" Lotte grinste"Die deutschen Männer wollen eine Frau, folgsam wie ein Schaf... und nicht eine, die stur wie ein Maulesel sein kann..." Auf diesen Scherz huschte auch über Bucks Gesicht ein breites Lächeln. Lotte stand auf, ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Es schneite wieder, dicke, weiße Flocken.

„Es schneit du solltest ein bisschen was essen, damit du wieder auf die Beine kommst. Komm, setzt dich auf" Sie stopfte ihm ein zweites Kissen in den Rücken, half ihm sich aufzusetzen und stellte das Tablett vor ihm ab „Was ist das?" „Milch, ein Stück Hefezopf mit Marmelade und mit Honig. Frühstück eben.." „Was ist Hefezopf?" „So eine Mischung zwischen Brot und Kuchen." Er zögerte, sah Lotte an bis sie ironisch bemerkte „Ach komm, warum sollten wir dich vergiften wenn wir dich vorher wieder mühsam zusammengeflickt haben" dann stand sie von seinem Bett auf, sah weiter aus dem Fenster , während sie sie hörte wie er etwas zu sich nahm. Nach einer Weile, als es still hinter ihr war drehte sie sich um. Er hatte alles aufgegessen, in seinem Mundwinkel sah sie ein kleinen Rest Milch. Lotte nahm das Tablett an sich:"Du solltest schlafen. Mehr kannst du im Moment sowieso nicht tun. Ach und Buck.." „Ja?" Sie deutete auf ihren Mundwinkel und grinste schelmisch „Du hast doch noch etwas.." Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, lächelte: "Danke..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Vielen Dank für das nette erste Feedback, ich freue mich sehr. Ich wüsste aber weiterhin, wie die Geschichte ankommt, oder ob sie totaler Käse ist. Das nächste Kapitel was ich heute hochlade ist recht kurz und zufrieden bin ich eigentlich nicht so sehr, dafür arbeite ich noch am nächsten, das wird besser und länger._

**Kapitel 4**

Als Lotte die Treppe hinunter lief ging gerade die Tür auf und ihr Vater kam herein, er schüttelte sich den Schnee aus den Haaren und klopfte sich den Schnee vom Mantel. „Hallo meine Kleine. Hast du gut geschlafen?" „Ja, danke. Aber wie geht es Mama? Ich habe nur mal kurz in ihr Zimmer geschaut und da schlief sie" „Das Fieber ist im Laufe der Nacht gesunken und ich denke, sie ist über den braucht sie Ruhe. Und wie ich sehe warst du auch bei unserem Gast." „Ja, ich habe mich ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten und ihn dazu gebracht etwas zu essen. Er heißt übrigens Lynn Compton" Ihr Vater lächelte „Gut zu wissen. Hat er dir erzählt von welcher Einheit er ist? Vielleicht lässt sich dann herausfinden wo seine Kameraden sind?" „Er sagte, er wäre ein Fallschirmjäger der ägerregiment." „Gut gut. Ich werde sehen, was ich für ihn tun kann.." „Hast du eine Nachricht von Martha bekommen?" „Nein, aber ich habe nach offizieller Anfrage erfahren, das ihr Lazarett aufgelöst worden ist und evakuiert wurde. Also müsste sie hoffentlich bald wieder bei uns sein"

Zwei Stunden später hatte Lotte die Arbeit erledigt, die ihr die Mamsel aufgetragen hatte, jetzt sollte sie ihrem Gast etwas zu essen zog sich die Schürze erneut an, ging dann mit einem Tablett mit einem Teller Suppe, etwas Brot und Wasser die Treppe hinauf .

Als sie eintrat sah sie Buck schlafend. Sie stellte das Tablett leise auf dem Tisch ab, setzte sich an seine Bettkante. Sein Gesicht sah so friedlich aus. Lotte legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn, die Temperatur war gefallen. Er fühlte sich gut an. Buck öffnete die Augen, er lächelte und Lotte nahm schnell die Hand weg, als hätte sie sich verbrannt ."Wie geht es dir?" „Etwas besser...Danke." „Hast du Hunger?" „Ein wenig..Was gibt es?" „Gemüsesuppe.." Lotte half ihm erneut sich aufzusetzen und sah ihm beim Essen zu, als er fertig war ließ er sich erschöpft ins Kissen zurück fallen und verzog das Gesicht.. Lotte konnte ihn dazu überreden ein paar Tropfen gegen die Schmerzen zu nehmen, dann verabschiedete sie sich:„Gut, ich werde dich dann alleine lassen, schlaf dich dich noch ein wenig gesund"

Als sie den Kopf in das Zimmer ihrer Mutter hineinsteckte sah sie ihren Vater am Bett ihrer Mutter sitzen, ihre Mutter saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett, gestützt von vielen Kissen und nippte an einer Tasse Tee. Sie war mit einem weißen Nachthemd bekleidet, eine himmelblaue Bettjacke, die blonden Haare frisch gekämmt fielen sie ihr wie ein lockerer goldener Vorhang über die Schultern„Hallo Mama. Du bist ja wach,wie schön" „Stell das Tablett mal kurz ab und komm zu mir" Ihre Mutter winkte sie heran, stellte die Teetasse ab und klopfte leicht auf ihre Bettkante. Lotte stellte das Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch ab und setzte sich zu ihrer Mutter auf die Bettkante, legte einen Moment ihren Kopf an ihre hatte sie früher schon immer getan. Ihre Mutter sagt leise:" Ich habe von deinem Vater schon gehört was du getan hast" Sie gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und strich ihr über den Kopf"Mein tapferes Mädchen- ich danke dir dafür." Lotte fühlte sich auf einmal wieder wie das kleine Mädchen und musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht loszuheulen.. Ihr wurde auf einmal bewusst, was sie riskiert hatte und wie leicht auch sie hätte umkommen können. Aber dann atmete sie tief durch und lächelte, denn vor ihrer Mutter wollte sie nicht anfangen zu weinen.


	5. Chapter 5

Zwei Tage später:

Sie hatte sich zwei Tage um Buck gekümmert, hatte ihm Essen gebracht, sich lange mit ihm unterhalten, ein Grammophon in sein Zimmer gestellt und ein paar Platten mit ihm gehört. Es ging ihm besser, seine Schulter verheilte gut, er war gestern auch zum ersten mal aufgestanden und hatte einen kleinen Spaziergang bis in den Garten mit ihr gemacht.

Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück, schlüpfte Lotte erneut in sein Zimmer, eine große Tasse Tee in der Hand, einen neuen Pyjama für ihn unter dem Arm. Buck lag da, flach auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke.

„Hallo Buck. Ich habe dir etwas Tee und einen neuen Pyjama mitgebracht"Lotte stellte die Teetasse auf dem Nachttisch ab, Buck protestierte scherzhaft:„Warum soll ich eigentlich einen Pyjama anziehen?" Lotte konterte:„Ich weiß nicht wie ihr Amerikaner es so handhabt, aber hier trägt man einen Pyjama im Bett." Sie sahen sich an und Lotte konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er seufzte gespielt:"„Na gut, ich gebe mich geschlagen"dann half sie Buck den Pyjama zu wechseln. Seine Bewegungen waren noch langsam und etwas ungelenk und man merkte es ihm an, er hatte noch Schmerzen.,aber es ging ihm schon wesentlich besser. Lotte legte die Hände auf den Ofen. Die Wärme ließ langsam nach.

„Was machst du da?" „Ich werde noch ein wenig Holz und Kohle nachlegen, sonst fängst du gleich wieder an zu frieren." Lotte öffnete das Tür am Kachelofen, legte ein neues Brikett in die Glut, schichtete kunstvoll Holz und etwas Papier drumherum bis das Feuer wieder munter flackerte. Als sie die Tür schloss und Buck ansah fing er schallend an zu lachen. „Was ist denn los?" fragte sie irritiert.

„Ich.. aua... komm mal her zu mir..." Buck lachte noch immer leise, als Lotte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante setzte.. Dann hob er die Hand, sagte leise, fast zärtlich:"Du hast da einen Fleck.." und wischte ihr mit dem Ärmel seinen Pyjamas über die Wange. Ein Kohlefleck. Sie musste lächeln „Um Himmels willen, ich muss ja albern aussehen" Buck legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange,sagte zärtlich:"Nein, nur niedlich"Dann kam sein Gesicht immer näher, Lotte schloss die Augen und genoss den sanften, zärtlichen Kuss den er ihr ihr gab. Aber gleichzeitig kroch ein Gefühl in ihr hoch, Eiseskälte, Furcht legten sich auf ihr Herz. „Du bist das mutigste Mädchen was ich jemals kennengelernt habe"hörte sie ihn leise sagen.

Über Lottes Gesicht begannen Tränen zu kullern und sie öffnete die Augen. „Warum weinst du?" fragte Buck erschrocken" Oh Gott, ich wollte dich nicht zum weinen bringen. Es tut mir leid..."

Sie wehrte ab: „Nein, ich bin gar nicht so mutig wie du denkst. Ich habe eine Heidenangst.. und .. das hier...das ist etwas, was ich nicht kenne."

„Was dich hat noch nie jemand geküsst?" grinste Buck "Das hübscheste und mutigste Mädchen, was ich kenne ist noch nie geküsst worden?"

„Doch, ich bin schon geküsst worden. Ich habe mich nur noch nie so verliebt.. Und du... ich weiß nicht was ich denken und was ich von dir halten soll.. Du bist so ein wundervoller Mensch..Und das ist ein Gefühl, was wir uns nicht leisten können..Und ich weiß nicht ob ich dich jemals wiedersehen werde wenn du nicht mehr hier bist.. und das könnte ich einfach nicht ertragen" Lotte wischte sich die Tränen fort, sprang auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Zehn Uhr morgens, aber es war düster,die Sonne war hinter schweren Wolken verborgen und es schneite wieder.. da klopfte es laut...

„Papa, was machst du hier? Und was ist passiert?" Ihr Vater betrat den Raum, noch in Mantel und Stiefeln, Schnee auf seinen Schultern, sein Gesicht von Sorge erfüllt. Er klopfte sich den Schnee vom Mantel, zog sich die Handschuhe aus und legte für eine Weile die Hände auf den Kachelofen, dann zog er sich einen Stuhl an Bucks Bett heran und sah ihn an"Lieutenant Compton, ich bin Arzt und ich bin Charlottes Vater.. Ich habe sie zusammen mit meinem Sohn Christoph operiert. Christoph ist gestern Abend abgereist ,darum sehe ich heute morgen nach Ihnen. Wie geht es ihnen?" „Danke, es geht." „Was machen die Schmerzen?" „Sind zu ertragen" Ihr Vater lächelte:"Lassen Sie mich ihre Schulter sehen..." Er zog sich den Mantel aus, warf ihn über den Stuhl und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. Nachdem er Buck untersucht und ihm einen neuen Verband angelegt hatte ,wusch Lottes Vater sich die Hände am Waschbecken und trocknete sie gründlich ab:"Die Schulter sieht gut aus, es gibt kein Zeichen von Entzündung. Und sie scheinen es auch gut verkraftet zu haben, die Zeit, die sie da draußen im Graben gelegen haben."

Buck räusperte sich, er wusste wohl auch nicht so recht was er sagen sollte:"Ich..Sir.. Ich verdanke ihnen mein Leben und dafür möchte ich mich bedanken."

Ihr Vater winkte ab:„Nein..bitte..Es war schließlich meine Pflicht als Arzt zu helfen und einem Kämpfer gegen die Nationalsozialisten sowieso"dann wurde er ernst"Leider muss ich sie fortschicken. Sie müssen hier weg, so schnell wie möglich. Die Gestapo hat Wind davon bekommen, das ich einen Amerikaner operiert habe. Ich muss meine Frau in Sicherheit bringen, um sie wird sich meine Tochter kümmern flüchten. Sie wird sie zu ihrer Einheit zurück begleiten"

Lotte sah ihren Vater entgeistert an und rief erschrocken auf deutsch aus:"Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen? Und woher weißt du das?" Angst kroch in ihr hoch. Ihr Vater fasste sie bei den Schultern, sah sie ernst an:"Ich habe eine glaubwürdige Quelle, die mich gewarnt hat. Und wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, du musst mir jetzt gut zuhören„ Ihr Vater schaltete wieder um aufs englische um" Auch sie müssen mir gut zuhören. Ihr Einheit befindet sich in Hagenau, das ist etwa 25 Kilometer entfernt. Da wir kein Benzin haben werden Sie reiten müssen. Können sie reiten?" „Ja, aber ich saß schon lange nicht mehr im Sattel" „Reiten ist wie Fahrradfahren, das verlernt man nicht. Charlotte wird sie begleiten.." Sie rief erschrocken aus.. „Papa.. nein..." Die Angst ließ ihre Knie zittern, ihr Vater umarmte sie und sagte: „Meine Lotte... Du bist mutig, das weiß ich..." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und legte dann seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, währen er sie eindringlich ansah."Du reitest Wotan und gibst Lt. Compton Mephisto. Zieh dich warm an und nimm dir etwas zu Essen, deine Papiere und Wechselsachen mit. Du wirst wahrscheinlich eine Weile nicht zu Hause sein." „Du schickst mich fort?" „Du kannst erst einmal nicht zurück kommen. Wahrscheinlich wird die Gestapo hier warten, beziehungsweise werden wir dann gesucht" „Wo ist Christoph?" „Schon in Sicherheit. Er ist heute Nacht nicht mehr nach Worms zurückgekehrt" „Was wird aus den anderen?" „Unsere Pferde und unser Viehzeug stellen wir im Dorf unter. Die Mamsell, Christine, für sie alle habe ich auch schon einen Platz wo sie unterkommen können. In drei Stunden sind wir fort." „Deswegen sind hier alle so unruhig." „Ja, die anderen bereiten sich auch auf die Flucht vor" „ Papa, das kannst du nicht machen"Sie protestierte unter Tränen, ihr Vater schloss sie wieder n die Arme und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr„Wir treffen uns in Österreich bei Georg und Anna jetzt beeil dich" Mit Tränen in den Augen stürzte sie aus dem Zimmer. Nein, das darf doch nicht war sein...

In ihrem Zimmer warf sie sich aufs Bett und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Ihren geliebten Lindenhof, sollte sie erst einmal nicht wieder sehen. Aber nach einem kurzen Moment erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett, trocknete sie sich die Tränen. Als sie sich in ihrem Badezimmer das Gesicht gewaschen hatte starrte sie ratlos in den Spiegel, die Hände auf den Waschtisch abgestützt.. Ein blasses, aber gefasstes Gesicht starrte ihr entgegen. Du bist erwachsen, also benimm dich auch so - tadelte sie sich selber.

Was muss ich tun. Erst einmal warm anziehen. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Bett, ging an ihren Schrank und wühlte in ihren Sachen. Was ziehe ich denn an? Sie entschied sich für die Sachen, die sie in der Nacht an hatte, in der sie Buck gefunden hatte.

Was brauche ich noch?

Sie nahm sich einen Rucksack, entschied sich für eine weitere Hose, eine Hemd, einen warmen Pullover, eine Bluse, den Rock, den sie anhatte, zwei Sätze Unterwäsche und frische Strümpfe, ein paar Halbschuhe, ihr Lieblingskleid, ein schwarzes Seidenkleid aus China, was ihr Vater ihr einmal von einer Reise mitgebracht hatte, ein Handtuch, ihre Zahnbürste, das Zahnputzpulver was so scheußlich schmeckte, das Stück Seife, ihre Haarbürste, zwei Haarspangen und das schwarze Lackkästchen mit ihrem Schmuck, den wollte sie eventuell später eintauschen, wenn sie Geld brauchte. Ihre Papier, die hatte sicher ihr Vater. Als sie sich umgezogen hatte und sie gerade dabei war die letzten Schnallen ihres Gepäcks festzuziehen klopfte es erneut. Es war ihr Vater.

Lotte sah auf. Ihr Vater trug ihre Umhängetasche bei sich und stellte sie auf ihr Bett. „In deiner Tasche sind deine Papiere, verschiedene Karten, ein Fernglas, eine Waffe und etwas Munition und genügend Geld, das du dich hoffentlich bis Österreich durch schlagen kannst und dort sehen wir uns wieder" Lotte konnte nur stumm nicken, dann sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme :"Darf ich mich noch von Mama verabschieden?" „Mach das. Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer und packt Ihre Sachen.."


	6. Chapter 6

Stumm trat Lotte auf den Hof hinaus, mühsam unterdrückte sie die Tränen.Über allem lag eine dicke, weiße Watteschicht, Schnee wirbelte durch die Luft. Eine bittere Kälte umfing ihr Herz. Sie wollte nicht zurück sehen, lief Richtung Stall."Sei Stark meine Kleine, wir sehen uns bald wieder.." „Tapfer wie eine Löwin" - sie hatte die Stimme ihrer Eltern immer noch im Ohr. Als sie am Stall ankam sah sie Wotan schon gesattelt unter dem Vordach stehen. Sie streichelte ihn, zog den Sattelgurt nach, warf ein Blick in die Satteltaschen die er umhängen für uns, Verpflegung für die Pferde auf der anderen Seite

„So Fräulein Lotte, da ist auch der zweite.." Gustav kam aus dem Stall, zog Mephisto hinter sich her, und schlang dann die Zügel um einen Pfosten. Er trat von einem Bein aufs andere um sich aufzuwärmen, Lotte sage traurig.„Ich weiß nicht ob wir uns wiedersehen" Sie sah in Gustavs bekümmertes, zerknautschtes Gesicht :"Ach Fräulein es der Herrgott möchte..Aber ich hoffe es doch sehr" Er schloss sie einmal ungelenk und etwas ruppig in seine Arme und Lotte hielt traurig still"Viel Glück" dann wandte er sich mit einem polternden"ich muss mich jetzt um die anderen Pferde kümmern" ab und ging wieder in den Stall, wobei er die Tür hinter sich zuwarf.

Die Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht, während sie auch bei Mephisto den Sattelgurt nachzog und deren Satteltaschen untersuchte. Als die die Pferde fertig hatte hörte sie einen leisen Ruf:"Lotte!" Sie drehte sich um. Buck humpelte langsam über den Hof, als er unter dem Dach bei ihr stand musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln. In Zivilkleidung sah er ganz anders aus. Reitstiefel, eine schwarze Hose, ein dicker Mantel, eine graue Schirmmütze, ein Rucksack auf. Den Arm hat er in einer Schlinge hängen. „Wie geht es dir?" „Es geht. Kennst du den Weg nach Hagenau? Oder hast du eine Karte auf die ich mal schauen kann" „Ja, ich weiss wie wir dorthin müssen uns aber von den Straßen fern halten und quer durchs Gelände. Die Karte habe ich hier" Lotte wühlte in ihrer Tasche, schlug dann die Karte auf und beugte sich darüber, Buck sah ihr über die Schulter. Auf der Karte waren millitärische Stellungen eingezeichnet, wo noch deutsche Truppen saßen. Sie wollte es gar nicht wissen, woher ihr Vater die Informationen hatte„Was meinst du?Ich würde diesen Weg nehmen.." Lotte fuhr mit den Fingern über die Karte und erläuterte Buck ihren Plan. „Das hört sich gut an. Hilfst du mir hoch?" „Sicher. Zieh dich mit der gesunden Seite am Sattel hoch."Sie schob ihn fast hinauf aufs Pferd, dann stieg sie selber auf, griff nach den Zügeln von Bucks Pferd und sagte zu ihm :"Halt dich einfach nur am Sattel fest." im Schritt ritt sie los.Über ihr Gesicht liefen Tränen und sie schniefte laut.. Sie ritten im Schritt nebeneinander die Allee des Gutshofes hinab, als sie das Tor erreichten blickte Lotte ein einziges mal zurück um sich das Bild ihres geliebten Lindenhofes einzuprägen. „Ob ich dieses Paradies jemals wiedersehen?" war ihr einziger Schluchzen stieg ihre Kehle hoch, sie verspürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und drehte sich um. Buck hatte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und sah sie mitfühlend an.„Es tut mir leid" sagte er leise. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, denn zu viel schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Sie wollte wütend sein, wollte ihn anschreien, ihren Zorn über ihm ausschütten, den eisernen Ring loswerden, der sich um ihr Herz gelegt hatte und ihr die Luft nahm, aber Lotte blieb stumm, denn sie wusste, er war nicht schuld. „Na komm, lass uns los reiten" sagte sie lediglich und wandte sich ab.

Sie ritt zügig an, Wotan und Mephisto verfielen in einen flotten Trab.

Sechs Stunden später hatten sie es tatsächlich fast geschafft. Kurz bevor die Sonne unterging erreichten sie den Wald am Rande von Hagenau.. Als sie am Waldrand, kurz vor dem offenen Feld waren, hielten sie einen Moment inne. Lotte drehte sich zu Buck um. Sein grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck hielt seit einer Stunde an, aber ihre Frage ob er Schmerzen habe hatte er vehement abgestritten. Jetzt wurden seine Züge weich und er sagte versonnen:"Ich hätte nicht mehr damit gerechnet die Jungs wieder zu sehen" dann sah er sie aufmerksam an:" Wir sind gleich da...Wie geht es weiter? Ich könnte dir unseren Schutz und den Pferden eine Pause anbieten. Begleite mich zu meiner Einheit, zu Easy.. Wir kümmern uns darum, das du sicher nach Österreich kommst" Lotte nickte:"Das ist ein vernünftiger Plan" und lächelte ihn an"Morgen reden wir weiter" Sie verließen den Wald und trabten an, den amerikanischen Posten vor Hagenau schon in Sichtweite als urplötzlich etwas neben Lotte explodierte. Ein heftiger Knall, etwas riss Lotte vom Pferd und ihr letzter Gedanke war: " Ich hätte doch noch den Waldrand absuchen sollen... "

Fieser Cliffhanger ;-) Verzeiht mir wenn ich so lange mit dem Kapitel gewartet habe, aber ich hatte echt eine Schreibblockade, hatte keine Ahnung wie es weiter gehen soll.. Aber jetzt hab ich den verlorenen Faden wieder gefunden..


	7. Chapter 7

Ein heftiger, stechender Schmerz in den Rippen und ihrem Kopf, sowie ein penetrantes Summen in ihren Ohren ließen Lotte langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen... Die Augen noch geschlossen versuchte sie ihre Umgebung zu erfassen. Sie lag auf einem harten Boden, der eine furchtbare Kälte war passiert? Daran konnte sie sich nicht öffnete die Augen und sah erst einmal- nichts, nur vollkommene Dunkelheit.

„Oh denk nach"ermahnte sie sich selbst streng als die Angst begann von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen. „Nachdenken und tief einatmen" - das hatte ihr Vater sie gelehrt wenn sie Angst bekam. Das half die Gedanken zu beruhigen und die Situation objektiver zu erste tiefe Atemzug verursachte aber einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer rechten Seite und verursachte einen schmerzhaften Hustenanfall, wobei Lotte mühsam nach Luft rang. „Verdammt, die sind wohl gebrochen" ärgerte sie sich. Langsam begannen das Gedankenkarussell anzuhalten. Buck.. ihre Flucht.. am Waldrand von Hagenau.. Dann der Knall.. und wie zum Teufel kam sie war sie? Und was war mit ihr?

Lotte begann systematisch ihren Körper zu bewegen. Kopf nach rechts und links, Arme und Beine. Das war alles in Ordnung. Sie hatte aber einen furchtbar Geschmack im Mund. Mit der Zunge fuhr sie über die Zähne im Mund. Noch alle Unterlippe tat weh, und als sie diese mit den Fingern betastete fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Kiefer und sie fühlte etwas warmes auf ihren Fingern. Etwas warmes lief auch über ihre Schläfe. Wahrscheinlich auch eine Platzwunde.

Als sie den linken Arm ausstreckte ertastete Lotte eine kalte,glatte Wand. Sie zog sich hoch und setzte sich hin, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Es drehte sich alles und eine furchtbare Übelkeit überfielen Lotte "Alles ist gut, das kommt von der Kopfverletzung. Das geht vorbei, nur nicht spucken" redete sie sich gut zu. Nach einer Weile verschwanden die Symptome wieder und Lotte fasste gedanklich noch einmal für sich zusammen:"Gut, du hast eine Gehirnerschütterung, eine Platzwunde am Kopf, wohl eine aufgeschlagene Lippe, ein paar gebrochene Rippen und das Summen in den Ohren ist ein Knalltrauma. Der Knall muss wohl irgendetwas gewesen sein was neben dir eingeschlagen wo zur Hölle bin ich?"

Ihre Augen hatten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und sie sah einen helleren Fleck weit oben an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.. Muss wohl ein kleines Fenster sein. Zu ihrer linken sah sie ein wenig Licht unter einer Tür durchscheinen, nur ein kleiner Lichtschimmer.

Lotte lehnte den Kopf an die Wand, schloss die Augen und dachte an Buck. Wo war er? Die Pferde? Die Frage würde ihr wohl niemand beantworten. Er hatte ihr als Erinnerung an ihn seine Marke gegeben, sie trug das Erinnerungsstück unter ihrer Kleidung. Die Emotionen überwältigten Lotte, Tränen traten in ihre Augen, Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit begannen sich in ihr auszubreiten.

Doch da, die Stille wurde durch laute Stimmen auf dem Flur unterbrochen. „Ist sie wieder wach?" „Ich glaube schon, ich habe ein Husten gehört." „Na dann werde ich mir Sie mal ansehen!" Jemand schloss die Tür auf und trat schwungvoll ein, das die Tür laut gegen die Wand schlug. Durch den Lichteinfall geblendet, sah sie zuerst nur ein dunkle Figur im Türrahmen stehen. Dann ging über ihr das Licht an und dann sah Sie ihn. Einen Offizier der Waffen-SS, in grauer Felduniform, groß, kurze, blonde Haare, „Arisch" dachte sie spöttisch, aber einen Ausdruck in den Augen, kalt wie Eis..

„So so, die Verräterin ist also wieder wach! " Er trat aus dem Türrahmen ins Zimmer, direkt vor Lotte, das Sie nur seine gewienerten Stiefel sah und sah auf sie herab.„Los, stehen Sie gefälligst auf wenn ich mit Ihnen rede" herrschte er sie an und riss Lotte am Arm hoch, das Sie schmerzerfüllt aufschrie. An die Wand gelehnt befanden Sie sich auf Augenhöhe. Ihr war eiskalt vor Angst."Zeig deine Angst nicht.." dachte sie bei sich"Du machst es ihm nicht leicht.."

„Ich bin keine Verräterin" sagte sie ruhig, die Schmerzen in ihrer Seite mühsam unterdrückend"Wo bin ich eigentlich?" „Hagenau" antwortete er gelangweilt. Also im von den Deutschen besetzten Teil der Stadt reimte sie sich zusammen. Er fuhr ihr mit einer Hand ins Gesicht, ihr Wangen schmerzhaft zusammendrückend und zog ihr Gesicht zu sich heran, das sie seinen Atem riechen konnte.. Er hatte getrunken.." Verräterin und dazu noch ein Weibsbild nach des Führers Bild. Und verdammt hübsch noch dazu" dann lachte der Offizier auf"Vielleicht werde ich mit dir noch ein bisschen Spaß haben bevor du morgen früh an die Wand gestellt wirst" Er ließ ihren Kopf los, dann nahm er eine Hand und riss ihre Hände über den Kopf und hielt sie fest, mit der anderen Hand begann er sie grob zu befummeln, grob fuhr er über ihren Körper, riss an ihrer Kleidung.. Ein unterdrückte Wutschrei entfuhr Lotte und sie bäumte sich auf, bekam eine Hand frei und fuhr ihm mit ihren Fingernägeln quer durchs Gesicht. Er ließ von ihr ab, fluchte, hielt sich für einen kurzen Moment die Wange und keuchte:" So so, eine kleine Wildkatze die wir noch ein bisschen zähmen müssen" und dann schlug er ihr kräftig ins Gesicht, so das Ihr Kopf zur Seite flog uns sie Sterne sah..Aber sie gab kein Laut von sich..Lotte wand ihm das Gesicht wieder zu, er stand bedrohlich nah vor ihr, nur ein paar Handbreit entfernt und riss Sie dann an ihren Haaren, so das ihr ein leises Wimmern entfuhr.. „Bist du jetzt bereit zu kooperieren" herrschte er Sie an. Sie nickte, er ließ ihr Haare los und begann sie erneut zu bedrängen..

Ihr fiel nur ein einziger Ausweg ein. Mit einem Stoß ihres Kopf warf sie sich nach vorne und traf ihn mitten im Gesicht, sie hörte ein Knacken und der Offizier ließ mit einem Schmerzensschrei von ihr ab.. Er hielt sich die Nase, Blut lief durch seine Finger und er keuchte:"Du Miststück hast mir die Nase gebrochen". Seine Hand sah sie nicht kommen, ein erneuter Schlag ins Gesicht, sie sah Sterne und dann wurde erneut alles schwarz um sie herum..

Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber Schüsse und Geschrei, von draußen, im Gebäude drangen in ihr Bewusstsein. Was passiert hier? Aber der Schmerz überfiel ihren ganzen Körper, wie ein Raubtier sprang er sie an, so dass Lotte leise wimmerte. Ein Schuss direkt in der Nä betrat den Raum, rief auf englisch:"Um Himmels willen, Jungs ich brauch Hilfe. Sanitäter! " Schritte von Stiefeln, Eine andere Stimme" Lebt sie noch?" Sie spürte eine Hand an ihrem Hals"Ja, ich fühle noch einen Puls" und zerrte dann Bucks Marke hervor.. „ Holy shit, das ist das Mädchen das Buck gerettet hat." Sie öffnete mühsam die Augen, sah in ein besorgtes Gesicht, ein Soldat mit dunklen Augen, dunklen,strubbligen Haaren. Er lächelte, sagte :" Keine Angst, wir kümmern uns um dich.." dann fiel sie in vollkommene Dunkelheit..


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

_Lotte befand sich auf einmal wieder auf ihrem geliebten Lindenhof. Sie wanderte durch die Räume, die verlassen waren. Keine Familie mehr. Sogar die Möbelstücke. Alles war fort. Die Räume waren leer und eiskalt. Trauer erfüllte ihr Herz. Sie trat an ein Fenster und da sah sie ihre Eltern auf dem Hof stehen, sie waren dabei sich umzudrehen und die Allee hinunterzugehen. Lotte wollte schreien, rufen, aber kein Wort kam aus ihrer Kehle. Also schlug sie panisch ans Fenster. Beide drehten sich um, ihr Vater hob die Hand und lächelte, ihre Mutter warf ihr lachend eine Kusshand zu..Sie legte die Stirn an die Scheibe, Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht zu laufen und tropften auf die Scheibe. Wo die Tränen das Glas befleckten begann auf einmal eine Eisblume zu wachsen. Rasend schnell war das Fenster davon bedeckt, sie wuchsen darüber hinaus und verwandelten das Zimmer in einen blauen Eispalast. Alles war mit Eis bedeckt und sie verspürte eine tödliche Kälte. Entsetzt fuhr Lotte zurück, ein hässliches Knirschen und dann brach der Boden unter ihr weg und sie fiel.. ins bodenlose, in rabenschwarze Dunkelheit_. Manchmal hörte Lotte Stimmen an ihr Ohr dringen, dann war es wieder still. Brütende Hitze wechselte sich ab mit Eiseskälte. Die Dunkelheit, die sie umfing war fast beruhigend, wie ein schwerer, samtener Theatervorhang der sie umfing.

Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert, die bodenlose Dunkelheit fiel von ihr ab. Lotte bemerkte, sie lag in einem Bett und es war eine angenehme Ruhe um sie herum. Als sie die Augen mühsam geöffnet hatte war ihr Blickfeld verschwommen, das gab sich aber nach ein paar mal Zwinkern. Lotte lag in einem Krankenhausbett, in einem kleinen Zimmer. Sie hatte keine Schmerzen, fühlte sich nur auf angenehme Weise benommen. Der Blick durchs Zimmer offenbarte auf der rechten Seite ein Fenster, aus dem sah man auf eine verschneite Fichte.. In der Ecke ein kleiner Ofen, der dem Raum eine angenehme Wärme spendete. Auf der linken Seite ihres Bettes ein Sessel, mit dem Rücken zu ihr , darin saß ein amerikanischer Soldat, er sah ebenfalls zum Fenster erkannte die Uniform, groß, schlank, blonde Haare, aber es war nicht Buck. Lotte räusperte sich leise.. Der Mann im Sessel fuhr herum und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein breites Lächeln„ Hallo Mi..." sagte er. Woher kannte er ihren Kosenamen ihrer Kindheit? Dann überwältigten Lotte die Emotionen und mit Tränen, die ihr in die Augen stiegen und brüchiger Stimme fragte sie leise: „Thomas?" Der Soldat .. es war ihr Bruder, Thomas.. Er rückte den Sessel neben ihr Bett heran, nahm ihre Hand und sie saß das auch ihm die Tränen das Gesicht herunter liefen.. „Ja ich bin´s.." Sie weinten beide, sahen sich eine Weile nur an, während er über ihre Hand strich.. Er hatte sich schon verändert, sein Gesicht sah härter aus,markanter.. Nach einer Weile wischte Lotte sich die Tränen weg"Oh Gott.. Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir vor Schienbein treten soll oder dich küssen soll" „Küssen wäre mir lieber" antwortete er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln..Lotte rang nach Worten, so viele Fragen lagen ihr auf der Zunge:"Warum hast du dich nie gemeldet?Wie kommst du hierher?Was machst du in der Uniform eines amerikanischen Soldaten?" „ Ende 1939 als Hitler in Polen einmarschiert ist habe ich beschlossen das ich die politische Entwicklung nicht mehr mittragen kann.. Ich habe um meine Versetzung zurück nach Deutschland gebeten und habe meine Rückfahrt dann nicht angetreten. Habe alles verkauft, meine Wohnung aufgegeben und bin dann ins Rekrutierungsbüro der Amerikaner marschiert und hab gesagt – ich will euch unterstützen, was kann ich tun? Ich habe dann meinen Nachnamen geändert" Thomas tippte auf das Namensschild seiner Uniform" in Lowenstein, das gesamte Ausbildungsprogramm durchlaufen und bin dann Offizier im Nachrichtendienst geworden.. Ich bin im Juni mit in der Normandie gewesen und da... Von Frankreich aus habe ich mich auf die Suche nach euch gemacht." „Warum hast dich nie gemeldet?Ich dachte du bist tot.. du..Blödmann.." schimpfte sie..

„Aus Sicherheitsgründen..Zu eurer Sicherheit und zu meiner eigenen.." „Und wie hast du mich gefunden? Wo bin ich überhaupt?" „Im Millitärkrankenhaus der Amerikaner in La Petit-Pierre. Ein ganzes Stück von Hagenau ich dich gefunden habe? Jaaa..." er lächelte verschmitzt" ich habe Lt. Compton nach seiner Rückkehr nach Hagenau befragt und als er erzählte kam mir alles seltsam vertraut vor.. Dann erwähnte er Gut Lindenhof und als ich dann Wotan und Mephisto wieder gefunden habe"Thomas Stimme brach,nach einem leisen Räuspern fuhr er fort:" Weißt du das Wotan mich immer noch erkannt hat.." Lotte lachte leise: „Er ist bei Fremden doch so eine Mimose und hat dich dann doch noch erkannt?" „Ja.. zahm wie Lämmchen war er bis auf das er einen Offizier gebissen hat und der drohte aus ihm Pferdewurst zu machen." „Wie geht es Buck? Wo ist er?Wo sind die Pferde? Wie geht es ihnen?" Sie wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte."Ja, er hat mich erkannt.. Die Pferde sind bei einem Bauern in der Nähe von Hagenau, liegt noch hier im Krankenhaus, es geht ihm soweit gut" „Gott, was ist mit mir passiert?" „Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr dran?" „Nein. Ich wollt Buck nach Hagenau bringen und als wir am Waldrand waren ist etwas passiert...dann bin ich in in einem Kellergeschoss wieder aufgewacht und da war dieser widerwärtige SS-Offizier..Er hatte getrunken und wollte mich" Sie schluchzte auf und rang nach Worten"er wollte mich vergewaltigen" „Oh Mi.." „Nein.. Ist schon gut.." sie wischte sich übers Gesicht und fuhr fort.."Ich muss drüber reden, damit ich damit fertig werde. Ich habe mich gewehrt und habe ihm wohl die Nase gebrochen.." „Du hast was?" Thomas sah sie ungläubig an.. „Ja, ich habe ihm die Nase gebrochen.." Lotte gelang sogar ein schiefes Grinsen, dann sagte sie bitter:" Nun, daraufhin hat er mich verdroschen und ich weiss von nichts mehr. „ „Wie sah er aus?" „Groß, kurze, blonde Haare – war glaube ich Obersturmbannführer.." „Weisst du seinen Namen?" „Nein das ist alles was ich noch weiss.. Vielleicht kommt später noch etwas zurück..Kannst du die fehlenden Puzzleteile ergänzen?" „Ich kann dir nur erzählen was man mir erzählt hat.." Doch da flog die Tür auf, eine Krankenschwester erschien in der Tür, weiße Uniform, flammend rotes Haar zu einem strengen Knoten hochgesteckt. Sie stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und ruft gespielt empört aus:" Da ist jemand wach und ich weiss davon nichts.." Sie trat an Lottes Bett, legte ihr die Hand auf die Stirn"Das Fieber ist gesunken, sie sind wieder bei klarem Verstand.. Haben sie Schmerzen?" Lotte schüttelte den Kopf.."Nein. Verraten sie mir ihren Namen ?" Thomas scherzte:"Den kann ich dir sagen. Das ist Schwester Evelyn .. Sie ist die härteste Krankenschwester in der Army, selbst Colonel Sink hat Angst vor ihr, aber sie hat ein Herz aus Gold.." „Und sie hüten ihre Zunge Captain Lowenstein.." brummt sie, aber die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen verrät, das sie Thomas Komplimenten nicht ganz abgeneigt ist. Schwester Evelyn lächelte Lotte an und sagte:" Sie sollten trotzdem jetzt gehen Captain Lowenstein, ihre Schwester braucht jetzt Ruhe..." „Ihr Wunsch ist mit Befehl Schwester Evelyn.." Thomas gab Lotte einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte:"Schlaf dich aus.. Ich komme morgen wieder.." Als Thomas gegangen war merkte Lotte doch, wie erschöpft sie war.. „Sie sind blass.." Schwester Evelyn fühlte nach ihrem Puls, dann flösste sie ihr noch ein paar Tropfen ein, so dass sie schnell einschlief..


End file.
